


Living A Lie

by Kai Nightroad (Aaras)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: GalraKeith, Keith!Galra, KeithGalra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Kai%20Nightroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to GalraKeith. This takes place a year after the next season, so two years have passed but Keith doesn't remember much of the year he joined up with the Voltron dream team. Features GalraKeith and ProtectiveShiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my umm 6th attempt at writing this piece of fiction. I can’t say it’s been easy. It took forever to decide what I wanted the story to become. Now I have a general idea so here comes the angst fest~

Keith notches an arrow, as he takes a calming breath. He has followed distress beacon to this area. He peers through a bush in the purple forest. This is the ship that has recently been stolen from the Galra Empire. Champion must be around here. He wants to take this in from afar, knowing the kind of battles Champion has fought. He has seen them with his own eyes. Keith can’t remember much other than a blank period of a two years. A year of blackness, then a haze of more recent months.  His mission is only to return Champion to Head Quarters. Innocent enough.

The second Champion was in his eye sight, Keith’s heart began to race. A vision flashes in his head of a white floor, a white bench. Shiro--Champion, sitting and looking up at him as Keith places a friendly hand on his shoulder. A pain bursts in his head.

‘They are not your friends.’ A voice yells in his mind.  ‘He forgot you.’

 Yes. Yes he has.  

 His fingers let the arrow fly through the arrow. The arrow went through the Champion’s shoulder, clanking onto the ground.  A hologram! Keith twists his body just as a muscular figure slammed right into him, backing him into the tree. Keith is suddenly, lifted off the ground by his throat. The hands tighten around his throat. It begins to hurt. Keith tries to break the hands off me with his purple claws.

 “Where is Pidge?!” Champ-no Shiro demands yelling in Keith’s face.

 “Whose Pidge?” Keith replies cringing in pain.

 Shiro stares at Keith recognizing the voice, he tries to compare the Galra’s features to the boy he knew before. “Keith?”

 “What of it?” Keith rolls his eyes.  

 “You’re a Galra.” Shiro gasps in horror.

 “Half-- not that it’s any of your business.” Keith begins kicking Shiro very hard trying to get free.

 “Keith! It’s me, Shiro.” Shiro bewilderingly blinks at his teammate, the kicks are doing nothing to him.

 “I don’t care what your name is. Let me go!” Keith rages.

 Shiro did the only thing he could think of. Knock Keith out. The escape pod trap had worked. He had hopped to receive information to retrieve Pidge who has recently been captured but instead, he’s found Keith. Keith, who's now Galra and has no memory of who he is. Shiro had a feeling Hagar had to do with it. He has no choice but to show him to Allura maybe she can help him.

Shiro drags Keith’s unconscious body to his lion, placing him safely on the ground. He then takes off heading for the castle.


End file.
